


The Escapees

by ethanblythe4



Series: Guilt and Redemption [1]
Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 10:39:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15362751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethanblythe4/pseuds/ethanblythe4
Summary: All of Wentworth's inmates and officers are surprised about the escape of Franky Doyle and Joan Ferguson.While three new inmates arrive at the prison, Boomer pieces together the evidence of Sonia Stevens poisoning and Liz Birdsworth is targeted.Will Jackson struggles to accept was he has done to Ferguson and his guilt starts creeping in and Jake Stewart is struggling to keep quiet about the hidden truth about Joan's escape.Vera Bennett attempts to track down the escapees with Derek Channing's help.





	1. Missing

"Ferguson?" Vera walked up to Joan Ferguson's cell and stood on the other side of the bed, watching the lump in her blankets, knowing what the outcome is. She's either dead or sleeping, but it was obvious to Vera that it's the first option. 

Vera put her hands on the blanket, her heart racing of the fear of what she's about to see. Will it be brutal or a simple death? The inmates are capable of horrible things which scares Vera the most. 

Vera lifted the blankets off the lump and she gasped in shock as she saw what was really lying in Joan Ferguson's bed, a human shaped pile of pillows and blankets. 

Vera ran over to the panic button and pressed it, her eye sight becoming blurry due to the shock and disbelief of what just happened. 

The alarms went off and Vera saw Mr Channing quickly walking into the unit watching Vera curiously.

"What the hell is this?" Mr Channing angrily asked as he approached Joan Ferguson's empty cell, listening to Vera explaining the situation to him. 

"Joan Ferguson is missing too," Vera explained, pointing at the disguise. 

Mr Channing watched the covers in shock, he walked closer and pulled the fake body apart, piece by piece. 

"Order a lock down, report to the authorities that not only Franky Doyle is missing but also report Joan Ferguson is also missing," Mr Channing instructed as he signalled Vera to follow his instructions. 

Vera watched the guards flee to their jobs and notify the police about the two potentially dangerous woman who're capable of taking someone's life. 

Franky Doyle has always done things on good terms but other times she does things due to anger and loss of hope which always made Vera empathetic for her and that's what makes her different to the monster and the murderer that now has won her freedom. 

Joan Ferguson...

Vera always felt that her and Joan had some sort of special connection when Joan was governor but she felt that Joan betrayed her when the riot Bea Smith and Maxine Conway planned ended up in her nearly being injected with some sort of drug and Joan refused to stop them, which nearly killed her. But Vera never left without any scars, Vera had caught Hepatitis C when she was jabbed. And that was Joan's fault. But no matter what Joan did to her, she still cared about her.

Vera was now allowed to leave the prison and go home, she missed staying back late at the prison when she was governor but Mr Channing took that away from her. 

Vera opened her front door, stepped into the bathroom and undressed then stepped into the shower. 

No way Joan can stay free, she'll be caught and be sent back to prison and be teared apart or put into protection. 

Vera flashed back to when Joan thanked Vera for saving her that day the inmates lynched Joan and Vera stepped in to save her, Vera never wanted that as a death for Joan, let alone any death. 

A small part of Vera never wanted Joan to die, she wanted to be reminded of the old days where Bea was alive and Joan was governor and they were a team. 

"Why did you do it?"

Vera stepped out of the shower and blow dried her hair then brushed her teeth and sat on her couch to watch the news for any possible updates of Franky and Joan. 

Just as Vera hoped, the news showed a story on Joan Ferguson and Franky Doyle. 

"Police are on the hunt for the Wentworth escapees, police still haven't found the two prisoners but we advise you to not confront these women if you see then since they are potentially dangerous. If you know anything about the escape or have sighted these two we advise you to call Crime Stoppers immediately."


	2. Hope

Bridget drove home right after seeing her lover Franky Doyle tell her that she loves her before she ran off into the streets, she felt scared for Franky since the police possibly already know about her whereabouts . 

Bridget stared into the night road when she was caught up in traffic, she heard the frustrated drivers pressing their horns hoping for the traffic to end soon so they can return to their families. 

Bridget hoped she would return with Franky out of jail and in her house as soon as possible, she needed to feel Franky again and Franky being away for all this time is starting to hurt Bridget more than ever. 

Bridget left the prison because she couldn't be with her lover when she was locked up and awaiting trial for the murder of Mike Pennisi and Iman Farah, they both set up and framed Franky. 

"Police are trying to hunt down the two escaped prisoners from Wentworth Correctional Centre and still no luck, the two women are identified as the former governor of Wentworth Joan Ferguson and former reality TV star Franky Doyle. These two women are potentially dangerous so if you have any information we encourage you to alert the proper authorities." The radio spoke. 

Bridget knew Franky escaped but not Joan Ferguson, this shocked her. 

"How the fuck can Joan be out?" Bridget whispered to herself in shock, scared that the two escapees could confront each other. 

*How could Franky do that? Help that horrible monster escape and have her freedom? Everything she has done to Franky has been re payed with freedom?*

Bridget asked herself in shock and disbelief. 

*How can I think Franky had anything do to with this?* Bridget asked herself 

*Of course not!*

*There has to be another outcome to this.* 

Bridget snapped out of her own thoughts when she heard her phone ringing by the side of her, she picked up her phone to see the name Vera Bennett appear on the screen. 

Bridget accepted the call and held her phone in between her neck and face to continue to control the car.

"Hi Vera," Bridget greeted. 

"Hey Bridget, have you heard that Franky Doyle and Joan Ferguson has escaped?" Vera asked curiously. 

"Um, no I haven't," Bridget lied while trying to sound shocked, if Bridget told Vera where she saw Franky, they would catch her. 

"The police are on the lookout now but nothing has happened yet, I'm more concerned about Joan and what she will do since she's free," Vera explained with her voice shaking. 

"Lets hope the police can find and arrest her quick," Bridget replied without mentioning Franky. 

"And also Franky. Bridget, are you sure you don't know anything about the escape?" Vera softly asked, Bridget's heart started to beat a bit faster. 

"Vera, if I knew anything I would tell you darling," Bridget kindly replied. 

"Of course, sorry I doubted you," Vera apologised. 

"Um Bridget, I was wondering if you'd like to come back to work?" Vera asked. 

Bridget's mind started to become clear and she realised exactly what Vera asked, how could she return to that place? Without Franky with her? 

But maybe being there will help her with Franky, but what if Vera finds out anything about her knowledge about the escape? 

"Bridget are you still there?" Vera asked after a brief moment of silence between them both.

"Uh, yes Vera. Sorry, but I'll have to think about that. Didn't you tell me yesterday that another psychologist has already been hired?," Bridget replied and asked. 

"Yes but I was hoping you and her can work together, I think that would be great for the woman. And she's also very experienced like you, her name's Zoe Taylor." Vera explained. 

Bridget's heart was pounding even more as she heard the name of woman who provided psychology for Iman and Mike, how could she be in the prison? Does she know about Franky? 

"Uh, sorry Vera but I have to go now. I'll have a think about your suggestion and I'll inform you my decision as soon as possible," Bridget lied to hang up and think over what Vera just told her, Zoe Taylor is coming into Wentworth and Bridget has a chance of coming back to. 

"Oh okay, I hope you do what's right for you. Talk to you later," Vera fare welled as she hung up. 

*I'm not sure if I should be worried about this, could Zoe Taylor help Franky or could she of been behind this whole set up on Franky?* 

Bridget thought to herself as she noticed that she's at home, she was so deep into her own thoughts about work, Zoe, and Franky that she didn't even notice she drove all the way back home.


	3. Anger and Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi readers! In case you're wondering.. * * < those symbols mean what's going on inside the character's head.

Will drove through the woods, he saw trees and the night sky covered the moon with it's clouds. 

It was a dark and evil night and not just in looks, but in events. And all because of three people, Allie Novak, Jake Stewart and himself. 

He's murdered someone, not knowing whether or not that was the best decision for him and the others to make. Did his act of darkness save lives? It was Joan Ferguson he buried after all...

*Maybe I shouldn't of done that, I'm not a murderer*, Will told himself.

He couldn't snap out of his own thoughts tonight, the only thing he was putting his mind to was Joan Ferguson, the woman he murdered less than ten minutes ago. 

All He wanted to do was to return back to his home and forget he did that, but he also wants to rewind time and undo what he's done but he knows he can't now. He's sold his soul to the devil and there is no going back no matter what, this is what he is now, a person who is capable of taking another life. 

"Get me out of here!" Will heard, he knew that wasn't Joan but it was Joan inside his mind, playing mind games. Even when she's gone, she'll never stop. 

"Stay down in that pit of hell you nasty bitch!"

Will replied in his mind angrily, he realised that something was dripping down his cheeks and onto the car floor, his tears. 

Will wiped them off his cheeks and found out that he was crying without even knowing he is, should he be concerned or think nothing more of it? 

Did he do the right thing? 

That's what's going on inside Will's now dark mind at the moment, a pit of guilt, questioning, anxiety, and depression. 

"Those woman are capable of, doing what you can't," Will heard Joan's voice again. 

"And now you're six feet under and bait for the worms, I'm sure Bea Smith would be happy to know her killer has now been killed," Will replied but then he realised that he's talking to no one, no one is in the car with him. 

*Am I going insane?* 

*I can't save her...*

*Why did I agree to do this?*

*I've done my bit and I feel sick about it!*

Will snapped out of the world inside his mind and had a realisation that he needs to keep his eyes on the road since he's still in the woods and it's dark, he turned his head to the left and saw Joan Ferguson standing among the trees while staring at him driving his car. 

Will blinked and she was no longer staring at him with those haunting pair of eyes, the only thing that were in her place are trees and wood. 

*Joan Ferguson is dead, you need to get over it and move on.* 

*What if I buried Franky?*

Will's heart started to beat faster than ever as he pictures Franky Doyle being buried alive and screaming for help, he couldn't stand seeing that sight. 

*Wait! I heard Joan screaming when I buried her, that wasn't Franky.* 

"Help!"

"Get me out of here!"

"No! No! No!"

"Shut the fuck up!" Will screamed at the night sky as he replayed the horrifying sounds in his head of Joan Ferguson pleading her killer to stop digging her deeper into the hell she's going to face.

"I'm guilty..."


	4. Trapped

Boomer sat on her bed and thought about the Green Walls Project and how her and Sonia could of made it into a worldwide company but that chance was ruined by The Freak and Franky Doyle, they both escaped and Boomer let them without even knowing that Joan would escape too. 

Boomer thought how Sonia will react when she finds out that her own project was sabotaged by them both, will she be angry or sad? But what if she can't react because she could be dead?

*I can't believe I let Franky wreck my chance to be good at something, I'm fucking stupid!*

Boomer turned to her cell door to see Mr Jackson knocking on the door and signalling Boomer to come with him. Boomer nodded and exited the cell then followed Mr Jackson to the governors office but then Boomer stopped and was about to question Mr Jackson on why she's being taken there. 

"What's goin' on aye?" Boomer asked curiously as they both stopped walking in front of the governor's door. 

"The police want to question you on the attempted murder of Sonia Stevens," Will replied seriously. 

"Is Sonia okay?" Boomer asked as Will, talking over him

"She's survived the poisoning and she'll be in hospital for another week to recover," Will explained as he signalled Boomer to walk into the room. 

"Nah wait! Sonia was poisoned? Why do the police want to question me?" Boomer asked as she was starting to get worried on why she's going to be interrogated. But Boomer couldn't believe Sonia was poisoned, she always thought it was a heart attack but apparently someone was behind this. 

Boomer couldn't believe what she was hearing, Sonia was poisoned? Who would do that to her? What has Sonia done to make someone want to kill her, the only thing Sonia was guilty of was giving the prisoners amazing things that they'll be happy with and someone turns her back on her and tried to kill her? 

 

*Could it be jealously? No way!*

"The CCTV has you on camera giving Sonia the tea which the hospital believed to have been poisoned," Will replied. 

Boomer stayed silent as she tried to remember what Mr Jackson just said to her, Sonia was poisoned and they think she did it. 

"I didn't poison no one!" Boomer yelled as she watched Mr Jackson in disbelief, how could the police think, let alone Mr Jackson think she did anything to hurt Sonia in anyway? 

"I'm Sonia's friend yeah? How the fuck can they think I did somethin' to her?" Boomer frustratingly asked.

"Well you can tell that to the cops, come on," Mr Jackson instructed as he opened the governors door.

Boomer stepped inside it to see a detective sitting at the other end of the desk with his arms crossed. 

"Sue Jenkins, sit down," The detective instructed as Boomer was already about to sit down. 

"Look I didn't do nothin' to Sonia!" Boomer claimed as she started to feel nervous. 

"Really, so Stevens tea being poisoned with Liquid Nicotine was part of the tea's ingredients huh? We have evidence showing that you handed her the tea and shortly she started choking and she fell to the ground," The detective explained as he handed the doctors notes in front of Boomer. 

Boomer remained silent as she wasn't sure what to say next, she even thought that if she was the detective it would be fairly obvious that she did it even when she didn't do anything to Sonia. 

"Did you work with someone to do this? Perhaps Elizabeth Birdsworth, the woman you were standing next to? Did you two plan to kill her? What did you want from Sonia? Money? Revenge?" The detective asked as he smiled showing satisfactory that he was easily able to question Boomer and get her to tell the truth. 

"I didn't even know her tea was poisoned!" Boomer yelled as she slammed her hand on the desk in rage and frustration. 

"I think we are done here, it is fairly obvious you poisoned her tea. We'll be back tomorrow and confirm what really happened but right now it's very clear to me that you're guilty," The detective explained as he shuffled his paper neatly into a pile and stood up from his chair slowly. 

"I fucking did nothing!" Boomer screamed as the guards ran over to her and restrained her. 

Boomer was taken to the slot. 

She sat on the bed thinking over what happened and who is the blame for Sonia's poisoning. 

*Did Liz have something to do with this? She gave me the tea that was poisoned...*


	5. New Blood

Rita sat in the corner of the dark and soul draining brawler, she peeked out the small and bared window and saw a town full of free people with friends and family, it was a dark night. 

This made Rita feel regretful for her actions. 

*If it wasn't for that prick trying to rob my Mum, this wouldn't of happened. But no one ever messes with The Conquerors and comes out unpunished. I've made a mistake, I need to deal with this.* 

Rita is a strong woman that never takes orders from anyone, no matter who they are but she does respect others. She hardly thinks about herself and she puts others before her, other have told her that she's over caring, some people said she doesn't deserve to live and those people who said that ended up in hospital. 

Rita thought about her gang and how they will survive without her now that she'll likely be in prison for a long time, she was the leader of The Conquers and the men always stood behind her. 

*They can look after themselves, but I need to be careful. It wasn't long ago since the ex governor of this prison killed that woman Bea Smith and then escaped with the prisoner Franky Doyle. That only happened more than two hours ago!* - Rita remembered. 

Suddenly Rita felt the brawler stop and wondered if she's reached her destination, the place she'll call home for a long time until her release, how far away that would be. 

The doors opened and revealed two guards watching Rita, she stepped out of the brawler and into their control, Rita was escorted into the prison and into a room with a male guard watching her with pen and paper on the table. 

Rita sat down on the chair in front of the desk and guard, he watched Rita and saw who she is. 

"Name?" The guard spoke looking up from the papers. 

"Rita, Rita Connors," Rita responded as he began to write her information down. 

"Are you on any medication?" The guard asked. 

"No, Mr Stewart," Rita responded while reading his name tag on his shirt. 

"Next of kin?" Jake asked. 

"My mother, Susie Connors," Rita responded as she watched the guard completing the paperwork assigned to him. 

There was a brief silence between the both of them, this gave time for Rita to plan how she's going to work in this prison. Will she join anyone's side? Will she get to know anyone or should she be a fence sitter? 

"Right, I'll take you to your cell since you've been processed already, we're in lock down so when we get to your unit, you'll be in there for a while," Jake explained as he got up off his chair and signalled Rita through the door. 

"Well that's hardly surprising, two prisoners escaped!" Rita smiled as she watched the ground and walked out of the room and down the hallway, watching every sight she could see. 

Rita was starting to calm down but then she saw a large prisoner with dark brown hair clenching her fists onto the bars inside her unit, she looked at Rita with a sign of hope in her eyes. 

"Can you let us out of here? Cause it's not our fault they fucking escaped! We're not fucking animals!" The prisoner screamed as the new blood and Jake both walked past the unit ignoring the woman. 

Rita heard the woman begin to harass Jake and he watched Boomer with annoyance. 

"Stay here for a second," Jake instructed Rita as he began to confront the troubled inmate. 

Rita nodded and watched Mr Stewart yelling at her and shutting her up and Rita was shocked on how the prisoners have been locked in their units for hours without any showers or food, it's terrible. 

Jake finally returned to Rita and took her to her unit that was closed with three prisoners sitting at the table in the unit staring at Rita curiously. Jake opened the gates and Rita stepped in the unit then the prisoners confronted her. 

"Look here girls, looks like we got ourselves some fresh meat! What's ya name?" The woman rudely asked Rita while getting into Rita's personal bubble. 

"Listen here, if you don't mind I would love it if you step away and give me some space mate," Rita responded seriously with a glare so strong that someone could just burn into a million flames just by watching the eyes. 

"Sorry, god! Not even here for one minute and you've gotten angry. Well listen here baby, we're going to be here for a long time so you better keep your anger in check, okay?" The woman explained to Rita while her crew watched the new prisoner fearfully. 

"Thank you for your suggestions but I can take care of myself, so step out of my way," Rita demanded as she shoved the woman out of her way and stepped into her cell.


	6. Empty Streets

Franky walked in the night streets and watching every corner she could possibly can, hoping she was far away from the police that are going after her. 

She knew she needed to prove her innocence since she cannot leave Bridget forever, she needed her back in her arms, keeping them both safe in a place of hope and happiness. But that was sabotaged when Mike bumped into Franky at the cafe and chatted with her. 

Franky thought he was a better person because of what he did to her and what she did to him but she saw he was a complete lunatic who was obsessed with her, he had a shrine dedicated to her and knew where she was located. 

One day Mike Pennisi's girlfriend Iman Farah found out his obsession with Franky and got so jealous that she grabbed the gun Franky previously handled which was taken away by Mike and shot him in the chest then framed Franky for his murder and then Iman arrived at Wentworth only to kill Franky. 

But Joan Ferguson saved Franky from her, Franky thought this could be the time where she can tell the police everything and get released but that all turned to a smoking pile of ashes when Joan murdered Iman and framed her for it. 

*What a fucking mess, how can the police cannot believe me but they can believe a psychopathic murderer? I'll get to the bottom of this sooner or later...*

Franky found herself in what looks to be an abandoned caravan park, it was dark at night and being in a place like that is a perfect place to rest and regain energy. Franky stepped inside one of the vans and saw that it had a bed, a side table with a mobile phone placed on it, and a sink with a toilet next to it. 

Franky sat on the bed and picked up the mobile phone to call Bridget and tell her where she is so her soul mate knows where she is, she knew she can trust Bridget to not tell the police. 

"Hello?" Bridget asked the anonymous caller.

"Bridget, it's me, Franky," Franky replied. 

"Shit, you can't be in contact with me! Police might question me about you and might look through my calls!" Bridget whispered, sounding stressed. 

"Baby it's okay, this is a random mobile I've found and I can easily destroy it. I just wanted to tell you where I am," Franky explained softly. 

"Baby I don't want anything to happen to you, please stay safe," Bridget pleaded while sounding like she was crying. 

"I promise Gig, I'm at some sort of caravan park. I'm staying here to get some sleep and I'll start making my way to Mike's house to find the pictures of the shrine I told you about, this should prove he was stalking me and if I can some how find proof that I didn't kill Iman that would make the police see that I'm not guilty and I can come back for you," Franky explained as she heard the mobile starting to beep, Franky moved the phone from under her ear and saw that if went flat. 

"Shit!" Franky whispered as she placed her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes then drifted off into sleep. 

"Franky..."

"Franky Doyle!"

"Franky Doyle, stop hiding and come out now!" A man demanded as he patrolled the abandoned caravan park. 

Franky woke up and quickly jumped out of the small bed to look out the window to see a man and five policemen with guns observing every caravan. 

*Holy fuck!* Franky thought and she looked around the caravan to see a slightly opened back door, Franky quickly made her way out of the caravan and behind a different one. 

Franky peered around the edge of the red caravan and saw the detective right on the other side, Franky jumped and ran away, accidentally making a lot of noise. 

"Franky Doyle stop!" The detective yelled out as Franky heard running footsteps behind her, they were growing closer towards her but she wasn't going to let anyone of them lay a finger on her so she continued running, not aware of how she is. 

Franky turned around and saw no signs of that man or the police so she stopped and had time to catch her breath which took five minutes before she walked out of the park and into another abandoned building just ahead of where she was. 

Franky walked through it, there was broken glass everywhere and no signs of anyone in it. 

She kept walking until she suddenly tripped over something and fell to the ground not knowing what just happened. Franky's eye sight became blurry and her hearing became distorted as she tried to get herself up from the ground. 

Franky finally managed to get herself up from the ground and standing, she looked down at her hands and saw she was covered in blood. Her white shirt was stained and so was her hands and arms. 

*What the fuck just happened?* Franky thought to herself in horror and her mind was racing and her heart was pumping faster than ever. 

*Who's blood is this?* 

*Someone's been murdered...*

*Who did this?* 

*Holy shit! The phone! I forgot to turn off the phone! Bridget...*

*What the fuck is going on?*


	7. Sleep

I sat down on the bed, observing the photos on the walls but my mind was the only thing I was focusing on. I didn't know what to do, what I need to do in order for me to survive. I'm just lucky I'm under a roof instead of the roof of the box.

I knew what I said to him would make him more furious at me than ever but I didn't think he would cross the line like he did. I wondered what I was going to do, how I'm possibly going to recover from that night. 

While I was trapped in my own dark thoughts, I saw my father watching me, blocking the picture my eyes were locked into. He stood with his arms by his side and he watched me with stern eyes like he used to when he was still alive and when I was only an infant. 

"That man who tried to murder you needs to be punished, do you have the courage to do what's right?" My father spoke again in a more fierce tone, this gave me more memories of my dark and dismantled childhood no child should ever go through. 

"I do father, I have the courage. I'm going to deliver the greater good myself, and when that time comes I'll be sent back to prison and the prisoners will see who their leader is," I explained to my father who watched me with full doubt and hardly any trust. 

He never trusted me or had faith in me, he thought I was soft. Ever since he murdered my mother and when I cried over her dead body on the floor in our house, he never believed I would make a worthy leader, apparently I wasn't strong enough. My father is a cold and dominating man, very cruel. But I've learnt that everything he did was what needed to be done.

"You mustn't go back to prison, they will kill you in less than a minute. Remember what happened that day in the yard, that'll happen again and if you're lucky again, they'll keep trying until your truly dead. Kill that man and leave the country to some place far away." My father instructed, which made me remember the two recent times I nearly died and every time I thought of those horrors, I would get a shivering as if I was lying naked in a pit of the coldest snow. 

"I cannot leave this country father, I cannot let the people who've betrayed me get away with it. They'll pay for their mistakes and they'll pay with their own lives," I explained. 

I saw my father shaking his head at me, full of disappointment. That's all he ever did to me, shake his head and disagree. Never once he would be proud of me, never...

I rubbed my eyes and my father was gone. 

Pity, he could of listened to my plans. We could of shared our dark fantasies about our enemies. I never die, and when they try to kill me I always come back. They tried to burn me, drug me, lynch me and bury me alive but they've all failed. 

That day outside the prison when Bea Smith tried to murder me with a screwdriver, she actually thought she could succeed but no, she was mistaken. I took that weapon off her but she was stupid enough to impale herself with the weapon because she was certain her little star fucker was dead, but she wasn't. And now Novak will live with the pain that her Queen Bea isn't returning unless she kills herself. 

When I return to prison I won't get my revenge on Allie by taking her life, I'll let her suffer day by day and I'll remind her that Bea is dead and she'll never return. 

I want to see her suffer...

Oh, then there is Kaz. That pathetic excuse for a Top Dog, that toothless tiger who makes promises but cannot deliver them. 

She's one of the easiest victims I've ever psychologically tricked, it's hilariously sad to think back to those times where she thought I was her friend. But that underling made a big mistake when she decided to put me on trial which nearly killed me. 

I'll deal with her as soon as I get back, she's only a temporary Top Dog until I kill her and take that position. 

Now finally, the man who nearly got rid of me forever. He buried me in earth, certain he murdered me. Now he'll live with the guilt of what he did to me for the rest of his pathetic life. I hope his guilt makes him kill himself, a messy and satisfying death for me to see one day.

Maybe I should do him myself?

I pictured Will on the floor of his bed room, blood splattered everywhere with me standing over his body with the knife that went into his insides in my own hand. But I don't feel anything but satisfaction when seeing my worst enemy killed by me. 

*Will woke up in his bed, panting for air and heart beating pounding furiously.* 

*It's okay! It was a nightmare, it's not real. Your dreaming.* 

*This is my fault, I brought this on myself, I should of saved her.* 


	8. Winter

Derek Channing sat at the governors desk, he had to stay in another office for a while since detectives have been polluting the prison, asking questions about the escapees and the poisoning of Sonia Stevens. 

It's been frantic. 

And it doesn't help that Derek has found out that his sex trafficking business has been shutdown and his secondary founder of the company Marie Winter has been found guilty of grievous bodily harm and sex trafficking.

He knows Marie Winter is coming later today in the same prison as Allie Novak, a former worker behind the empire who suffered abuse from himself and the dark demands from Marie, Allie would want revenge. 

Mr Channing heard someone knock on the door, he allowed who wanted to enter into the room, the door opened to reveal Ms Miles. 

"Sorry to interrupt governor, the brawler has arrived. I thought you would want to be informed," Ms Miles explained as she stood like a statue at the door way. 

"Thank you Ms Miles, I'll be out shortly," Mr Channing smiled as she exited the room and walked with two other guards. 

Time to see Marie again...

Derek saw a brawler drive through the gates and shortly parked in front of him, the doors opened to see Marie Winter on the right hand side of the van, watching the guards fearfully but when she saw Mr Channing she watched him straight in his eyes. 

They both had to pretend that they didn't know each other or rumours can begin to circulate , Derek trusts Marie that she won't tell the authorities about his involvement in the empire and even if she did say something, Derek has the contacts and the power to claw his way out of that hole with Marie being charged.

Marie and Derek have a twisted relationship... 

Marie Winter stepped out of the van and into the hands of two guards who will soon be instructed by Derek.

"Get Marie processed and into general as soon as possible, I wish to have a word with her," Mr Channing ordered as the guards nodded and took Marie into the place she'll be staying for years.

Mr Channing remembered how they both used to abuse Allie into doing sexual favours for the workers, Mr Channing told Marie what he wanted and if Allie didn't do what was instructed, Marie would use violence to force her into it. 

She would slap Allie across the face with a belt or she would use cigarettes to burn her arms and if Allie still wouldn't give in, Marie would get a lighter and burn Allie's hair. This continued for years and Allie couldn't escape Marie until Kaz Proctor came into Allie's life and saved her from them both. But Marie would manipulate Kaz into thinking she was on her side but at the very end, Allie told Kaz all about Marie but never about Mr Channing.

Now with Allie and Mr Channing both in the prison, Allie will continue to blackmail him. 

*That bitch thinks she can blackmail me, wait till Marie deals with you...*

Half an hour passed and Mr Channing was expecting Marie. 

Derek heard someone knock on the door, he let them in and saw Ms Miles and Marie Winter in the doorway. 

"Thank you Ms Miles, you can leave us now," Mr Channing nodded as Ms Miles followed his instructions and closed the door, leaving them in privacy. 

"Hello Marie, lets go past the welcoming and into the questioning. How the fuck did you manage to get caught?" Mr Channing asked as Marie sat down in front of him. 

"One of my workers stupidly leaked hidden information, I kept everything in place. It wasn't my fault," Marie explained as she watched Derek threateningly. 

"You're aware by now that Allie Novak is a prisoner here right? How are we going to deal with that?" Derek asked Marie after a brief moment of silence between them. 

"She's not a threat to me, whatever happened in the past was in the past but I feel that Kaz Proctor is going to be an issue since she's the leader," Marie explained. 

"What are you planning? To be Top Dog? To take down Novak or Proctor?" Mr Channing asked curiously.

"I'm hoping I can expand our business in here quietly without Kaz knowing, but I need a woman to be my muscle but she'll only be temporary, I'd need her only for one thing," Marie explained. 

"And what's that exactly?" Mr Channing smiled as he slumped back in his chair. 

"I'll need her to go against Kaz and kill her, and then I'll deal with her later. I don't want certain people in my business, she'll only be a tool," Marie explained as she crossed her arms and smiled darkly. 

"Well... It seems like you already have everything under control! But may I ask, why would you want someone to kill Kaz?" Mr Channing asked curiously. 

"Because I want to be Top Dog, I'll start up the business and keep it quiet from her and then once my ally deals with Kaz I can replace her as Top Dog. This will make it easier to run our business," Marie explained coldly. 

"And what's in it for us?" Mr Channing frowned. 

"We'll earn back our money," Marie replied as she raised one eyebrow. 

"But I need something from you," Marie said slowly. 

Mr Channing was now seeing through her plan. He knew there would be a catch since her plan involves money. 

"And what's that?" Mr Channing asked, pretending to act surprised. 

"I want you to clear me of all charges so I can get out of here and continue the business on the outside," Marie demanded. 

*I knew it...*


	9. Escapees

Kaz sat down on the couch in her unit after a long day, Marie Winter arrived recently and Kaz has been thinking about all of the possibilities and outcomes that come from this woman and Kaz knows for a fact that Marie won't stop anything until she reaches her desired goal, if she had to kill someone, she'd do it if that meant she'd succeed. 

*I need to relax, I need energy to run the prison.*/p>

Kaz sighed and turned on the TV to see a news story which immediately caught her interest. 

"One out of two of the Wentworth escapees has been caught on the run, ex prisoner Franky Doyle and her partner and now ex psychologist Bridget Westfall have been taken into custody for questioning."

"Franky Doyle explained to police before she was arrested that she's innocent and she cannot be imprisoned again for something she's not responsible of and her partner Bridget Westfall also says that her partner isn't responsible for her alleged actions, it's up to the police to decide both of their fates but it's likely that both of them will be sent to Wentworth Correctional Centre tonight."

"Police are still on the hunt for the second escapee, former governor and prisoner Joan Ferguson. The general public reports that no one has seen a single sight of her and some say that she could even be dead. The police are now questioning if Joan Ferguson is really on the run but no evidence has surrounded the surprising claims so the truth behind Joan has been left unknown."

"We warn residents once again to not confront Ferguson if you see her since she could be dangerous and she's yet to be charged with the murder of Bea Smith and several other charges, if you have any information regarding this incident we advise you to tell the police as soon as possible." The news reader explained. 

Kaz was left in the chair, paralysed and in disbelief of what she's heard.

Joan Ferguson could be dead or still on the run, Franky Doyle and Bridget Westfall are most likely to be send into prison tonight

*Joan isn't dead, she'll be back. If I blink she'll be standing right in front of me and ready to kill me in less than a minute.* 

*I need to ask Will about this! He might know something...*

Kaz walked out of her unit to find Will and ask about Joan's escape, even if he has no idea about the mystery around Joan he could help her uncover the truth. 

Kaz was walking in the halls, a line of women waiting to call their loved ones on one end and on the other end was two woman laughing. Kaz saw Ms Miles talking to another guard but then turned around and watched Kaz as she confronted to her. 

"Where's Mr Jackson?" Kaz demanded to know. 

"Do I look like Google Maps? He's in admissions if you must know," Ms Miles sarcastically answered as she rolled her eyes and walked away.

Kaz walked to admissions to see Will tapping his pen on the desk as if he was in his own world, completely separated from the real one. 

"Mr Jackson? I heard on the TV that Franky's been caught and Bridget has also been taken in for questioning! But that's not what I was here about, I was wondering if you know anything about Joan's disappearance? The police are questioning whether or not she's still alive," Kaz explained as she walked in front of the desk Mr Jackson sat at. 

Will looked like he was about to faint, he started sweating as Kaz watched him awaiting an answer but instead she got a reaction. 

"Are you all right?" Kaz asked slowly, raising one eyebrow. 

"Yes, I'm fine. I, um. I don't know..."

*What's wrong with him? He looks like he's murdered someone.*

"What about Jake?" Kaz asked. 

"Um..." Will replied. 

"Mr Jackson, you seem, startled. What's wrong?" Kaz asked again. 

Silence filled the room, no one said a thing. Kaz was standing still in front of Will, watching the anxious man looking down at the desk. 

"Mr Jackson?" Kaz raised her voice. 

Will continued to stay silent, his absence of words started to annoy Kaz. 

"Back to your unit Proctor!" Mr Jackson demanded.


	10. Support

Rita sat down at a random table in the dining room, she wasn't sure where to sit since she hasn't made many friends. A new inmate arrived today, her name is Ruby Mitchell. She's a trouble maker, she's been causing fire between herself and another inmate called Lou Kelly which scares Rita, knowing what could happen if Ruby pushed an inmate too far. 

Ruby needs to be careful of what she says to Lou, she's not aware of how dangerous people can be in here. 

Rita saw Ruby entering the cafeteria with a smug smile on her face when she saw Lou Kelly watching her while she got her food, possibly thinking she's she's some sort of threat. 

Ruby walked over to Lou and stood next to her, getting her lunch and continuing to smile. 

"What's it to you bitch?" Lou slammed her tray on the surface and moved closer to Ruby and challenged her. 

"Nothin' is wrong with me ya skinny fuck! Just have a few more burgers and that should fix ya!" Ruby laughed as she walked away and sat in front of Rita. 

This girl doesn't know what she's got herself into...

"What are you doing here?" Ruby asked with a raised and obnoxious voice. 

"I've been arrested, what do you think Ruby? Now it's my turn to ask a question. What the hell are you doing? Are you aware of how vulnerable your making yourself by speaking to woman like you just did?" Rita asked while crossing her arms and raising one eyebrow. 

Ruby didn't reply to Rita and she only shrugged, brushing off the serious question Rita asked her. 

"Whatcha in for?" Ruby asked. 

Rita stayed silent, she wouldn't dare talk to someone about her past, not even to her sister. Being framed for armed robbery isn't the event that's haunted her for years. 

"Doesn't matter, I want you to realise how dangerous your actions can be," Rita said, changing the subject completely. 

"What are you in for?" Ruby repeated. 

A brief silence filled the two woman, Rita didn't want to explain what happened to her. 

"I've done a lot of things I regret," Rita replied as she took a bite out of her toast and placed it back down on her tray. 

"Hmm... I'm in for resisting arrest, some bloke was trying to crack onto me but I'm a dyke so I kinda put my boxing skills to the test with his face," Ruby laughed. 

Rita was surprised about how confident she was when telling her story, is Rita the only one who prefers to keep the lid on private information such as this?

"Ruby listen to me. Some of the woman in here can harm you if you push them over the edge, promise me you'll be careful," Rita demanded. 

"What's with the change of the subject aye?" Ruby frowned. 

"I'm serious, be careful. I've seen stuff I wish I haven't seen and it was all caused by people who said the wrong things at the wrong time," Rita explained, hoping to get the message into Ruby's mind. 

There was a brief silence in between the two indigenous woman once again, both of them thinking about each other and who they really are, the secrets they keep, their hopes in this prison. 

"I only deal with people who cross me, Lou is just an experiment," Ruby explained.


	11. Attitude

Rita watched Ruby picking fights with the other prisoners and she could tell that the inmates were getting agitated by the bating of Ruby, Rita started to feel uneasy about her safety. 

Ruby is like a firework, she can explode at any moment but she can shine and tease and that sort of attitude isn't safe in a place like this. 

Attitude is what all of the prisoners lost their freedom to most of the time. 

"So skinny bitch, you haven't forgotten about our unfinished business aye?" Ruby asked in a rough tone to Lou Kelly folding the sheets. 

"Fuck off..." Lou replied quietly. 

"Ooh, must of hit a nerve!" Ruby laughed. 

*You idiot Ruby, you're gonna get your head punched!* Rita said to herself. 

"Ruby! Leave Lou alone and get on with your work," Kaz instructed as Rita looked up at the woman at the steam press, pressing it down with steam replacing the fresh air

Ruby didn't reply to Kaz, she just rolled her eyes and moved to the other side of the room with a blonde haired woman. 

"Lou! Whatcha in for?" Ruby raised her voice across the room to Lou Kelly. 

"Assault! Now fuck off," Lou replied angrily. 

"Cool it!" Kaz yelled out across the two woman. 

*She doesn't know when to stop!* Rita thought to herself. Rita stopped what she was doing and confronted Ruby, she stopped in front of her and crossed her arms. 

"What?" Ruby asked. 

"You shouldn't be picking fights with Lou, you know how bad she can get. We talked about this," Rita explained, moving closer to the fellow aboriginal woman. 

"It's fun seeing Lou getting annoyed, she's all talk and no action. Don't worry about her!" Ruby replied as she began to fold more sheets. 

"I'm just saying, be careful." Rita responded as she walked away back into her own work. 

Half an hour passed and the woman were working quietly, no one said a word for some reason and despite Rita's warnings, Ruby continued to annoy Lou Kelly. 

"Look you bitch, talk to me one more time and I'll fucking shiv you," Lou spoke up. 

Rita saw Kaz walk away from the steam press and into the circle of woman watching the verbal fight between Lou and Ruby, the prisoners backed away from Kaz slowly as the Top Dog could steam press someone at any minute. 

"I've told you once and I won't say it again but some people can't get it through their thick heads," Kaz explained as she turned towards Ruby and then to Lou. 

"Anyone who commits an act of violence against another prisoner will pay the price," Kaz ordered as she walked back to her steam press and pressed it down threateningly. 

*That was the right thing to say, hopefully Ruby will listen to Kaz...*

Another ten minutes passed... 

Ruby walked up to Lou Kelly and folded sheets next to her, that could only go well. 

Lou turned around to Ruby and pushed her then walked fast toward her, continuing to push her even more into the wall. 

Ruby through a punch but Lou ducked her head and pulled out a shiv from her pocket and thrust it toward Ruby's chest but Ruby managed to block the shiv from getting inside her. 

Rita watched the two woman struggle, punches were thrown and shivs cutting each other.

"Haha! Don't mess with me!" Lou yelled as she sliced the shiv across Ruby's arm, the woman screamed in pain as she threw a very hard punch into Lou's face, causing the skinny woman to lose balance temporarily. 

Rita and Kaz both ran towards the two woman and while Kaz was trying to use words to stop the fight, Rita tried to break the fight physically. 

Lou began to thrust the shiv towards Rita but she dodged it and grabbed Lou's arm and twisted it until a crunch was heard, Rita grabbed the shiv and threw it to the ground but she wasn't finished yet, she lifted Lou off the ground by her neck and threw her into the wall. Lou tried hard to get back up but she must of broken a leg because she screamed in pain as she tried. 

Rita walked towards Lou and went into her face, staring at the broken woman in the eyes. 

"You touch Ruby again, you will come out worse than this," Rita threatened. 

Rita turned around to see Kaz, Ruby, and the rest of the woman in a group, while the woman were clapping at Rita, Kaz was furious. 

Sometimes violence is the answer...


	12. Broken Heart

"I think we're done here, it's fairly obvious you and you partner are guilty of these crimes. You'll both be transferred to Wentworth Correctional Centre tonight," Detective Morelli explained as he ordered the two police to handcuff Franky and Bridget and keep them both in a waiting cell.

"We're fucking innocent," Franky yelled as the police forcefully pulled Franky and Bridget away from the table and into a dark hallway. 

"Let go of us!" Franky demanded as she struggled to break free from the arms of the policemen. 

"I have evidence of my innocence! Mike stalked me and Iman Farah shot him, please look at the evidence and let my girlfriend go!" Franky pleaded as the policemen separated Franky from Bridget and they went separate ways into different cells.

The guard shut the gates in front of Franky, leaving the saddened and furious woman to sit on the dirty bed alone and isolated. 

Franky sat on the bed and watched the wall for a while, frozen in darkness and anger as she failed to prove her innocence and now she will live the rest of her life behind bars. 

"Fuck you!" Franky screamed as she got up from her bed and shook the bars hardly, catching the attention of a guard. 

"Cut that out!" The guard demanded. 

"Make me dickhead!" Franky screamed as she punched the wall, leaving a powerful pain in her hand, similar to when she was in the slot when Jacs was still alive. 

The guard frowned and called for backup as Franky screamed in frustration. 

"Let us out of here!" Franky demanded as she ripped the blankets off the bed and threw them at the wall. 

"We need sedation," The male guard ordered as a nurse ran up to the bars and opened them. 

Franky ran past the nurse and escaped the tiny cell, she continued to run and run as the guards tried to catch her. Franky ran down the stairs in the cold building to see Bridget watching Franky in shock as she confronted her girlfriend. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Bridget whispered as Franky tried to look for a key to open the bars with. 

A guard ran behind Franky but she pulled out a weapon from her pocket and stabbed him in the chest, not knowing how and why she just did that. 

"Oh fuck!" Franky panicked, this brought back memories of her stabbing Meg Jackson in the chest.

Franky tried to save the male guard but he fell to the ground, leaving Franky scared and tears running down her face. 

"Oh my god!" Bridget said in horror. 

*Honestly fuck this prick! I need to get Bridget out so we can restart! Fuck being innocent, I'm guilty.*

Franky didn't care that she just killed someone, she saw her life flash away from her eyes as she watched the dead body on the floor, bleeding out. No one can prove anything though.

She heard guards running down the stairs, Franky bent down and took a key from the guards pocket and unlocked the bars, letting Bridget free. The two lovers ran faster than ever out of the building, they were both about to leave until a wave of officers pointed their guns towards Franky and Bridget, leaving them in shock. 

"Stop what you are doing and put your weapons down!" A police officer demanded as he pointed the gun towards Franky and another officer pointed one towards Bridget. 

There was only one chance of escaping, the door was right behind the two woman but if they moved they'd get shot. 

"My girlfriend was dragged into this, she didn't do anything! I forced her to go into prison with me and I made her follow me," Franky lied as she turned her head towards Bridget, tears rolling down her cheek. 

"Let her go free and keep me locked up, Bridget doesn't deserve to be in prison," Franky demanded. 

"No!" Bridget screamed as Franky turned around and ran out of the door, a police pointed the gun to Franky and fired. 

Bridget screamed in horror as she saw her girlfriend fall to the ground just outside the building, her tears turned into a waterfall as Bridget ran to her girlfriend, a bullet wound to her stomach. 

"You monsters!" Bridget screamed as she held her girlfriend in her arms tightly. 

Franky gasped for air as she struggled to hold onto her life, Bridget held her close and hoped she would be okay but chances were slim and time was running out faster than ever. 

"You can... Still make it baby, run!" Franky explained as her eyes began to close slowly and her body becoming limp. 

"No! I can't leave you like this! I'm going to help, I'll get the hospital. Don't die on me baby," Bridget cried as she watched Franky's chest slowly rising up and down. 

"Get Ms Westfall and take her back into the cell," A police ordered as the detective grabbed Bridget and shoved her away from Franky. 

"Let go of me! Please!" Bridget screamed as she watched Franky being picked up by an ambulance. 

"You need to help her! Don't let her die on me please!" 


	13. Life

"Moments ago, one out of two of the Wentworth escapees were left in critical condition after being shot while attempting to escape being arrested with her partner Bridget Westfall. While Bridget's charges were dropped, Franky Doyle is recovering in hospital and will be transferred to Barnhurst Prison," The news reader announced. 

"Escaped prisoner and ex governor Joan Ferguson is still yet to be found, police are searching local wood areas and questioning residents for any information."

*Thank fuck she's okay...*

Boomer sat on the couch watching the TV in shock, Franky's been moved to another facility and nearly killed!

Boomer was released from the slot less than ten minutes ago, the count was about to be commenced and she couldn't find Liz anywhere. She tried looking for her but it's like she's hiding, Liz has been acting very anxious. 

Just as Boomer was wondering where Liz could be, she saw a familiar face enter the unit and into her cell slowly. Boomer sat up and walked to Liz's cell to see her on the bed crying and rocking back and fourth. Boomer opened the door and watched Liz as she continued to cry. 

"What's wrong with ya? You know I've been in the slot for two days because the dumb fucks thought I poisoned Sonia, I'm the one who should be crying," Boomer explained as Liz lifted her head up to Boomer fearfully. 

"I'm just sad for Franky," Liz lied, even though she was actually very distressed by the news about Franky, she's crying because she's found out Sonia will be returning early tomorrow. 

*I get you might be worried about Franky but she didn't die or nothing, something else is wrong...* Boomer thought to herself.

"I know that's not the truth, Franky's fine," Boomer protested. 

"I'm telling the truth..." Liz lied. 

"Stop lying to me, what the fuck is going on?" Boomer angrily asked. 

Liz didn't reply to Boomer, she only sat up from her bed and backed away into the corner of her cell, fearing for her life since Boomer could find out her dark secret. 

"I heard Sonia's comin' back tomorrow, after being poisoned. You haven't been very worried about her at all and in fact, ya never asked once if she's okay," Boomer explained quietly, wondering if Liz really was involved in Sonia's poisoning like the detective claimed. 

Boomer could tell that Liz was struggling to talk, her mouth opened but no words came out and her breathing was becoming loud and noticeable. 

"You, um. You didn't have anything to do with Sonia's poisoning right, yeah?" Boomer asked after a long silence between the two woman. 

Liz shook her head slowly as she dipped her head to her feet and didn't dare to look back up at Boomer, she's so close to uncovering the truth...

"Answer me!" Boomer demanded as Liz didn't reply her questions. 

Liz looked back up at Boomer, tears rolling down her eyes. 

"Fuck..." Boomer said as she panicked.

"Fucking hell!" Boomer yelled. 

Boomer ran up to Liz, she grabbed her by the neck and shoved her against the wall in her cell, staring into the scared old woman's eyes. 

"You poisoned Sonia!" Boomer cried as she wrapped her hands around Liz's neck tightly, stopping Liz from breathing. 

"You fucking cunt!" Boomer screamed as she elbowed Liz in the stomach, causing Liz to fall to the ground coughing and gasping for air. 

Boomer stepped away from Liz slowly, watching her struggle to get back up. 

"I'm sorry Boomer!" Liz screamed as Boomer turned around and exited the cell.

She just beat up the only person she had left... How did this happen? 

They used to be family...


	14. Returning

Liz sat in front of Kaz watching her worryingly, she was beat up by Boomer yesterday because she found out that she poisoned Sonia's tea and set her up for it. 

Now that Boomer and Sonia already know, is Liz is a dangerous situation?

"Hey Liz! You okay?" Kaz asked brightly as she ate her breakfast. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Liz lied as she also began to eat. She hasn't eaten since yesterday since she lost her appetite when she found out Sonia survived and she'll be returning today in the morning. 

Sonia will be returning any minute and she'll kill her, Liz knows it. 

Liz was lost in her own thoughts until she looked up to see Sonia opening the cafeteria doors and walking into the room slowly and smiling at the woman cheering for her. 

"Hey Sonia!" Kaz welcomed as the small woman walked over to the table and stared at Liz coldly, Liz looked down at her plate trying to avoid eye contact with that cold, ruthless murderer. 

"Glad to be back!" Sonia said as Allie walked up to Sonia and gave her a tray of food, Sonia smiled at Allie and sat down in front of Liz. 

Liz and Sonia had a staring contest, they both didn't blink once and while Liz was watching her in fear, Sonia showed satisfactory in seeing her enemy frightened for her life. 

"Hello Elizabeth, did you miss me?" Sonia asked in a sarcastic tone. Liz didn't want to reply to Sonia's questions, this was all an act on intimidation and it worked. She wondered what Sonia wanted to do to her in the private chat they were going to have if she didn't poison her.

Would she of killed her?

"We heard you were poisoned! Do you know who did it?" Kaz asked curiously. 

Sonia smiled at Kaz and then smiled at Liz more, her teeth beginning to show. Was she going to tell Kaz the truth? If she does, what will she do to Liz? 

"Yes I do," Sonia replied as she took a sip of her tea slowly, this reminded Liz when she was choking and collapsed on the ground. Sonia's very good at twisting a person's mind until they are soon scared of her.

"Who do you think it was?" Kaz asked while crossing her arms. 

Sonia didn't reply to Kaz, she only opened her mouth and looked down at her food and back into Liz's eyes. 

"I don't want to mention any names yet," Sonia explained as she continued to sip her tea and placed the mug down on the table.

"Sonia!" Liz saw Boomer running up to the table, she hugged Sonia and sat down next to her. 

"Hello Susan, did you miss me?" Sonia smiled. 

"Like hell I did! I'm so glad your back aye, but I have some bad news..." Boomer explained. 

"What is it?" Sonia asked.

"Our workshop has been shutdown because two prisoners escaped in the garden shipment," Boomer replied. 

Sonia pretended to look saddened by the news as she put her hand on her chest and sighed sadly, Liz could tell this was only an act to make Boomer believe she cared.

"Shame! I had high hopes for our project, selfish bitches aren't they?" Sonia laughed as Boomer watched her in shock because she never swore much in front of Boomer so those words surprised her. 

"Hey Liz, I was wondering if we could have that private chat I was talking about?" Sonia asked as she raised one eyebrow. 

Liz's heart began to pound fast, she really didn't forget about it, she must have a plan. 

"Um, yeah. Okay..." Liz nodded quietly. 

"Good..." Sonia smiled as she sat up from her seat and disposed of her remaining food on her tray. 

Liz looked up from her food to see Boomer staring at Liz angrily, her eyes filled with rage and hatred but Liz couldn't blame her, she poisoned her business partner. 

*I just wanted to be free, that's what I'm guilty of...*


	15. Private Chat

Sonia walked slowly into Liz's unit, the inmates just finished dinner and the hallways were dark and the count was about to be called but Sonia wanted to make one thing clear. 

She doesn't respond well to being challenged...

She was in Liz, Boomer, and Allie's unit and Sonia walked to Liz's cell and watched her through the window, she was lying down on her bed biting her nails. 

Sonia slowly opened the door and Liz quickly jumped out of her bed and into the back of her cell, watching Sonia in fear. 

"Hello Liz, did you enjoy poisoning me?" Sonia laughed as she began to creep closer to Liz, trying not to laugh about how pathetic she is. 

"It didn't work did it? Because I'm still here, and you'll pay..." Sonia explained as she was now one foot away from Liz's face. 

Liz and Sonia were now staring into each others eyes, both getting ready for the worst outcome. 

"Hmm, what to talk about?" Sonia smiled. 

Sonia grinned and pulled out a knife from her pocket and held it in her hand in front of Liz's horrified face, breathing heavily. 

"You see this Liz? this is an object that will make it's way into your insides. I will do what I've wanted to do for a very long time," Sonia explained as she moved the knife closer to Liz in the corner, Liz began to shake even more and her beating heart was so loud that Sonia could just hear it. 

"I will kill you," Sonia said as she moved the knife from Liz's face and placed the tip of it onto Liz's stomach, pressing it harder until she felt the the knife slowly making it's way through Liz's shirt but she stopped when she felt her skin. 

Sonia pulled the knife out of Liz's clothes then back into her pocket and left the cell, shutting the door and watching Liz through the window. She saw how horrified Liz's face was after the chat and that gave Sonia satisfaction. 

*I will kill that old bag so good, blood will be all across the floor and I'll be standing over her.* 

*This is my dream, we'll be close as sisters until the end..*.


	16. Abusive

"We've earned four hundred dollars this week, you can have one half and I'll have the other," Marie explained as she watched Mr Channing getting satisfied about the amount of extra money he's earning. 

"That's great news, when will you give me that money?" Mr Channing asked which made Marie get slightly annoyed by how greedy he is. 

He's always been that way...

"Before you start asking those questions, I want to know how you're going on getting me out of here?" Marie asked as she revealed the money from out of her pocket. 

"I'm working on it..." Mr Channing replied. 

"Derek, I'm not giving you a cent until you work this out. We had a deal," Marie explained as she asked for a guard and went back into general population. She saw her enemies Kaz and Allie walking down the hallway talking but then stopped when they saw Marie. 

"What are you planning?" Kaz coldly asked as she stopped Marie from walking quietly by herself. 

"Nothing Karen, you have nothing to worry about," Marie smiled as she walked past Allie, glaring into her eyes making Allie become uneasy. 

Marie had a flashback of Allie and herself in the brothel when Allie was about to do sexual favours for one of Marie's clients. 

"I don't want to do this Marie, please don't..." Allie pleaded. 

Marie watched Allie quietly as both of them didn't talk to each other for about five minutes. 

"Do it," Marie ordered firmly. 

"You can't control me," Allie protested, holding her chin high and confidently. 

Marie began to get frustrated by Allie's actions and felt like raising her voice. 

Marie lifted her hand and slapped Allie across her face, leaving a red mark on her left cheek. Allie watched Marie in fear as Marie let in one of the clients for Allie to work with. 

"You'll do what I say or I'll do much worse than slapping you," Marie ordered as she walked through the doors and smiled at the client. 

Marie walked into her unit and made herself some tea, wondering how she'll keep her business quiet under Kaz's suspicions. While Marie was planning her future, someone grabbed her from the behind and forced her to sit on the couch with two other woman forcing her down. 

"What are you doing?" Marie yelled. 

Marie was trying to break free from the two woman's grip and then she saw Kaz walking in front of her with the boiled kettle in one hand. 

"I know your running a business in here, did you really think you can cross me?" Kaz asked as she walked closer tilted the kettle slightly over Marie. 

"What happened to your anti violence rule?" Marie challenged.

"I wouldn't harm anyone here for no reason but if anyone crosses me, I made it clear they would pay the price and it's time for you to pay. I knew about your business for a long time, I made sure I got someone to watch you and I've been planning this all along," Kaz explained as she titled the kettle even more, slightly making Marie afraid but she just remembered one thing. 

*If only they knew what's on me...*

Marie saw Kaz ordering three woman to keep watch and this gave Marie a chance to pull out her secret weapon from her pocket, Kaz looked back at Marie and Marie slashed one of the woman's arms, causing the woman to scream in pain while the other one struggled to keep Marie in place. 

Marie elbowed the other woman as hard a she could and challenged her by holding her weapon in front of her. Kaz pulled the shiv out of Marie's hands and thrust it towards Marie hardly but Marie moved out of the way quickly and she grabbed the kettle and poured the water on Kaz's exposed arm. 

Kaz screamed in pain as she dropped the shiv which allowed Marie to capture the weapon again to defend herself. Just as Marie thought she won the fight, Kaz grabbed a pen and nearly stabbed Marie in the neck but Marie moved at the right time. 

"Drop the weapons!" Marie turned around to see Ms Miles and Mr Jackson run towards Marie and Kaz and handcuffed both of them, taking them into the slot. 

Mr Jackson shut the slot door, watching Marie with a furious look. 

*Karen doesn't know I can take her down...*


	17. Fight

Two weeks passed since Kaz was attacked by Marie Winter which nearly resulted in both of the woman nearly killing each other but ever since then, Marie has been quiet which scares Kaz.

In the two weeks she had, she planned a showdown and so did Marie. They both formed their crews and got their weapons to use against each other, everything between them past and present will be sorted out tomorrow. 

*She's definitely planning something... I think it's time to show her who's boss before it's too late.* 

Marie always carried a weapon with her at all times in case Kaz ever tried something and that's a smart thing to do, after Marie, Kaz, and Allie's past on the outside, each one of them are out for blood. 

"That bitch will pay tomorrow like I planned, we'll both be in this room and fighting for Top Dog, she's created a crew or prostitutes. While I've got mine, she has no idea..."

"My anti violence rule is no more, it's time for pay back. Marie is the last person to cross me." 

Kaz watched Marie folding sheets next to Rita Connors who appeared to be talking to one another, Kaz always thought Rita wanted something. To have power? To be Top Dog?

Kaz pushed the steam press down and the steam filled the room, some woman were now questioning her leadership since Marie easily burnt her arm with boiling water. 

Kaz walked away from the steam press and confronted Rita and Marie, they both stared up at Kaz, wondering what the Top Dog was going to do. 

"I want you both to understand that I'm the boss around here, if you cause any trouble you'll be the one in trouble. You got that?" Kaz asked threateningly as her crew walked over to Kaz and backed her up. 

"I'm not interested on being Top Dog Kaz, if you don't bother me I won't bother you," Rita explained as she stopped folding she sheets. 

"You don't challenge me ever Connors, just be mindful of that next time," Kaz ordered. 

"I wasn't challenging you, I'm making sure that you understand I want nothing to do with you or your crew. I'm independent," Rita explained as she moved her face closer to Kaz's in a threatening way. 

"Marie, do you understand?" Kaz asked as she crossed her arms. 

"If you were a real leader Karen you wouldn't be so easy to cross, you're fake. You claim to be tough and fierce when you're really just a wanna be, stay out of my way," Marie ordered as she watched the woman staring at her in shock. 

Kaz was shocked by Marie's words, how dare she challenge a Top Dog. Isn't she afraid of getting her hands steam pressed? 

"Well judging by your tone you still remember about our not so little showdown we are having tomorrow, but let me make it clear to you that when you fight me, I'll destroy you bitch," Kaz threatened as she moved her face barley an inch into Marie's. 

"Oh no I haven't forgotten, how could I miss a play fight with you? Do you need young Allie to back you up to? Get her to explain more of her stories about me to you and you'll be questioning whether or not you should be threatening me Karen," Marie smiled as she turned to Rita who was shocked by Marie and Kaz's face off. 

Kaz stared at Marie coldly and walked back to the steam press, both of the woman still locked into each others eyes in hatred. 

*Tomorrow will be the day we find out who our real leader is and I won't let Marie beat me, never.*

*Maybe I shouldn't of been so harsh to Rita, she could be useful in my crew?*

*But I don't need a partner to do this, tomorrow is between Marie and I, no one else...*


	18. Cold Past

Marie was in her cell, thinking about her son she's never spoken about and how he was harmed on the outside right before she was arrested. 

Marie's son Danny Winter was a victim of being king hit in a pub fight when he was with his friends, when Marie found out that her son was in hospital after being punched and blacked out, she was furious and decided to get revenge. 

She made a gang rape the man who nearly killed her son, it was a brutal sight and that's how Marie was arrested because she was their at the sight seeing the man crying in pain. 

Ever since then, Marie wouldn't let anyone mess with her or any of her loved ones and if they did they would pay, that's what Kaz will pay for, for nearly killing her. 

*No one gets in my way...*

And now Marie was getting ready for the final showdown between her and Kaz, the woman who took away one of her workers while also ruining her one of her sex trafficking businesses.

Other than Kaz and Marie's personality clash, they both had many similarities that haunted them from the past. When Marie was sixteen, she had a boyfriend but it wasn't a loving relationship. Marie never felt like having sex and that made her boyfriend angry. He got drunk and raped her which caused Marie to be stuck in an abusive relationship while being pregnant with his son until Marie sorted out some people to gang him in revenge.

Three days after her ex boyfriend was raped, he killed himself and that made Marie the woman she is today. 

She grabbed a shiv from her shelf and exited the cell one she heard the announcement that prisoners are now on laundry duty, Kaz was surly waiting for Marie. 

Marie opened the doors to the laundry and saw Ms Miles exiting the room after helping to adjust the cameras in preparation for the fight, Marie walked into the laundry with all of the woman staring at her with anticipation. 

Marie saw that the camera's were covered by sheets and Kaz pushed down the steam press then walked up to Marie. 

"It's time to fight! Everybody watch and learn!" Kaz ordered as she took a shiv out from her pocket and thrust it towards Marie's chest but Marie moved to her right and went behind Kaz and thrust her weapon near Kaz's neck, cutting it slightly. 

Kaz turned around and also nearly cut Marie's neck but failed as Marie kicked Kaz on the leg, causing the woman to fall onto the ground but she quickly regained balance and thrust the shiv into Marie's stomach, successfully stabbing Marie and causing her to scream in pain. 

Marie recovered and wrapped her hands around Kaz's neck and slamming her into the steam press, she grabbed Kaz's arm and broke it, causing a snap but Kaz didn't let her beat her, she stabbed Marie in the leg which made Marie step back from Kaz to recover. 

Kaz ran up to Marie and slammed her into the ground but just as she was about to finish the job on Marie, she felt a sharp pain on her stomach. She stood back up in front of Marie on the floor and saw her stomach bleeding out. 

Marie got back up from the ground and growled as she stabbed Kaz once again in the stomach, causing Kaz's eye sight to become blurry as she fell to the ground.

"Die!" Marie screamed as she stabbed Kaz once again, blood was all over the floor and the woman were in shock. Some were cheering and some were screaming in shock. 

Kaz tried so hard to kick Marie off her but she couldn't because too much blood was lost in her arms, Marie stabbed Kaz in the stomach once again which finished Kaz off. 

"It's mine..." Marie announced as she pressed the panic button for medical assistance on her stab wounds. 

The woman watched Marie in shock as they saw Kaz on the floor trying to regain balance while losing more blood from her stomach, she's dying slowly.


	19. Recovery

Two days passed since Marie Winter beat Kaz in a fight for the Top Dog position in the laundry which resulted in Kaz being stabbed multiple times and bleeding out in a filthy corner, dying slowly but for Kaz's luck, the guards came in time and took Kaz along with Marie to the hospital Franky Doyle is to recover from being shot. 

*I can't believe I let Marie win, who knows what the dangers the woman are in now?*

Kaz turned to her left side in the hospital bed to see her ally Mr Jackson looking down on her, smiling as she woke up. 

"Looks like Marie got you good, how are you feeling?" Mr Jackson asked as he pat Kaz's shoulder. 

"Sore, but if you can think you can make me lag you can think again," Kaz smiled as she regret being hard on Will, after all he did save her from being drowned. 

"I know, I um. After everything that happened between us I think I can trust you to listen to me," Mr Jackson explained as he started to fiddle with his fingers anxiously. 

"You can trust me," Kaz promised as she put her hand on Will's. 

Will smiled and nodded but didn't proceed to talk, he sat up from the bed side and looked out the window into the trees. 

"Has this got anything to do with Joan or Franky?" Kaz asked calmly. 

Will turned around and watched Kaz in shock, did she actually guess what he was going to say?

"You can tell me," Kaz promised. 

Will nodded and understood that he can trust Kaz, he walked back to Kaz's bedside and watched her worryingly because her react probably won't be okay.

"I helped Ferguson escape," Will confessed. 

Kaz was relieved someone knew how she escaped, all of the news stories were true. The escapees did have staff assistance. 

"That was a bad decision Will, why on earth would you help her?" Kaz asked confusingly. 

"I didn't let her escape... I did something worse than that," Will added on. 

Kaz now started to feel worried about what she was possible going to hear, was it going to be surprising? Horrifying? Unexpected?

"I murdered her, I took her from the truck and drove her to the woods and I... Buried her alive," Will explained with a tear rolling down his cheek. 

Kaz lay in the bed frozen, her ears not taking in what he said. He murdered Joan Ferguson?

He murdered Joan...

Kaz looked up at Will in shock as he walked out of the room and into the hospital hallways. 

*How could he do that?*


	20. The Letter

Will sat in the locker room and questioned his actions, was it the right thing to do to tell Kaz what he did? Does she need to know who else was involved. Will knew that she knew there was more behind the escape than the public made out but she didn't know that it involved murder and revenge. 

*She won't tell, she wouldn't do that to me. I trust her...*

Even Will didn't think what he did what right at all, he wanted Joan to die in the name of Bea Smith but he didn't want to be the one who did it but he did and it's done and he's sold his soul to the devil and there's no going back now. 

Despite Will's thoughts and questioning on himself, he did believe that it was the right revenge for Bea, Allie, Kaz, Vera, Jake and the rest of the people Joan ruined to get what she wanted and if he didn't do what he did when he got the chance again, he may not of had another chance and she would of continued to rule the prison. 

Will sat up from the seats and walked to his locked and opened it to see a piece of folded paper which said. 

"Hello Will."

"I know what you've done to Joan, I saw you burying her. You really must find a more private place to deliver your actions because it's out in the open and anyone can see you, I saw you..."

"I'll find you one day."

Will read the letter, disturbed about what it said. A person will come and find him and potentially kill him? 

Who would send that to him?

Franky Doyle? It can't be, she wouldn't be in the same place Will was murdering Joan, that doesn't add up. 

*Jake Stewart? Will wouldn't be surprised if he decided to harass him to psychologically break him.* *Joan Ferguson?*


	21. Last Breaths

Joan tried to get some sort of light into the box, two tries it took but on the third click the lighter turned on to reveal the roof of the box. It had been dark in here since she entered the box to escape her death in the hands of so many woman, she feared for her life and she knew that if she didn't escape prison soon, she'll meet her death.

Joan heard a strange noise from the top of the box, it sounded like something was beating against the roof roughly. 

*Rain? No it's too loud.* 

Joan lay in the box trying to figure out what was going on, her heart started to beat faster because she had no idea what was happening and she should of reached her final destination to make a run for it but she hasn't yet, she's been laying in this box for nearly twenty minutes. 

"I am in here!" Joan screamed as she figured out something wasn't right. 

The thumping sounds continued to happen and Joan realised exactly what was happening to her, she's being buried. 

"Where is it?" Joan asked herself as she started to panic and breath heavily as she tried to look for the scissors to undo the top of the roof, this wasn't the wisest decision but she had to get out while she could. 

Joan grabbed the scissors and tried to undo the staples but the angle was too hard and she couldn't even move the roof one bit, her breathing began to get faster and oxygen was starting to run out. 

"Get me out of here!" Joan screamed as she tried and tried to remove the roof off the box but no progress began to show, she was about to meet her final fate. 

She began to remember one of her favourite songs she played as a child, the song that relates to this situation all to well. 

Remember me...

Remember me...

But forget my fate...

Joan continued to scream and plead for the person who was burying her to let her out but they didn't stop, it was very clear to Joan that this person knew exactly who she was and what she's done. 

This was no mistake. 

No more sounds were coming from the above, the only sounds left to here was the creaking of the box slowly giving way since Joan cracked the top part of the roof. Dirt began to slowly come into the box, and her death was beginning to come closer. 

Joan moved her lighter to the top part of the box and saw a picture of the woman she hated for years, the woman who ruined her chances of leaving prison.

The woman she murdered, Bea Smith...

"No..." Joan panicked. 

The air was thicker and time was running out, she had to get out of there as soon as possible or she'll die. Everyone who betrayed her will get away with their actions, no punishments. Joan will no longer be in control, like she always wants to be. 

The lighter lost power and turned off, leaving Joan in the horrifying dark and the picture of Bea staring down at her, smiling. 

I win... Bea said. 

"No!" Joan screamed.

*I'm alone, no one can help me. No one will save me because no one cares...*

Tears rolled down Joan's eyes, she remembered all of her victims and what she did to them. They deserved it in her eyes but she was crying because she lost all control of others, she needs authority or she cannot live. 

"You fucking psycho!" 

"This is it Freak, this is for all the lives you've taken or fucked over..."

Remembering the woman who beat her in the end made Joan furious, she kicked the box with the top part of her leg hardly, causing a slight crack in the top. 

More dirt began to fill the small area but no enough to completely fill the coffin. 

The small area made Joan feel incredibly claustrophobic, she continued to kick the top and sides of the box and screamed.

"I need help!" Joan screamed.

"Help me! I am in here!" Joan panicked. 

Joan kicked the box again, dirt was pouring into the box, so much that her legs were covered. 

This is it, they've won... Who did this to me?

Mr Channing? No, he doesn't have the courage. 

Jake Stewart... He did this to me, that coward. Couldn't live with the fact that there is no escape, just like there is no escape from this box... If I die I'll haunt him forever!

"Ah!" Joan screamed as she began to have a psychological meltdown, she scratched the roof of the box with her nails which caused her fingers to bleed and splinter. The pain was too much to handle but she kept going. 

This cannot be the end, they cannot win. Bea cannot win. 

One more kick from her legs it took for the roof to collapse, and it did. Dirt poured down on Joan's face, screaming as she knew she was going to die. Joan began to breath in dirt, she coughed and tried to breath oxygen but nothing was left, the dirt entered her throat which caused her to start choking. 

Forget my fate...


	22. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter.

Marie Winter's Part

Marie sat on her bed and was satisfied by the fact that she's nearly killed her worst enemy and that Allie will be fearing her more than before. It's been a week since the showdown between her and Kaz. 

And she's right to be afraid of me, she'll do everything I tell her to do... 

Marie was joyed that she's gained control and she can continue her prostitution business within the prison until her release without having to worry about Kaz getting on her nerves, the next part that Marie is planning to complete is getting as much inmates on her side as possible, she cannot afford to have them against her. She'll need as much support as possible in order to gain power. 

Marie sat up from her bed and remembered that it was time to make her way into the laundry and use the steam press to show everyone who they will listen and follow to, Marie loved power, she felt in control when she took revenge on her son's enemy who coward punched him which left him critical, she made sure that the man who did that to her loved son would pay and wouldn't walk away without a single mark. 

Marie was now entering the laundry and saw the woman watch her confusingly since she was still a new inmate and no one really knew who she is and what she did, but that was okay to Marie, she doesn't want them to know that her actions lead to other woman being sexually abused. 

Marie had no idea that that was happening when she was running her empire and she found out only a few days before she was arrested, if the prisoners found out about her past, they'd probably fight and kill her. 

The steam press was steaming and everyone was watching Marie, wondering if she should be feared or liked. 

"Give it to me bitch!" Marie heard an inmate yelled as she ran over to a young indigenous prisoner who was throwing punches. 

"Stop that immediately!" Marie instructed as she pressed down the steam press lid. 

The two woman froze and watched Marie. 

"This bitch stole my stuff!" The indigenous woman said as she watched the other skinny inmate, both staring at each other angrily. 

"You'll give her belongings back to her now or you'll be punished," Marie ordered the other inmate next to the younger one as walked her way up to the two. 

The pair didn't reply to Marie which started to frustrate her. 

"What's your name?" Marie asked the indigenous woman. 

"Mitchell... Ruby Mitchell," Ruby replied, frowning and crossing her arms. 

"Ruby, you fight another inmate in front of me again and you will be dealt with by me. If she did anything to you, you'll report it back to me and my crew and I will deal with it," Marie ordered.

"And you, what's your name?" Marie asked the other inmate next to Ruby. 

"Lou Kelly," Lou replied quietly. 

"All right, Lou. You'll give Ruby's belongings back now," Marie ordered as she stepped closer to the skinny inmate. 

"No," Lou said. 

Marie was stunned when she heard the woman deny her orders. 

"Listen to me, if you deny me one more time you'll get your hands put into the steam press. Now I'm going to tell you once more, give Ruby back her belongings," Marie ordered angrily. 

"Look bitch, you think you can run this joint but ya can't! So how about you just step down and let the real bitches be in charge!" Lou laughed as some of the other prisoners behind her smiled. 

Marie saw her crew walk over to Lou Kelly, three inmates on each sides were beside her. 

"Now that you've denied my orders I'm going to teach you a lesson," Marie explained as she signaled her crew to grab hold of Lou. 

"Get off!" Lou demanded as a crew member shoved and pushed Lou over to the steam press with Marie putting her hand on the bar. 

"What are you going to do ey? Steam press my hands?" Lou laughed. 

"What do you think?" Marie smiled as she slowly pulled down the press while watching Lou starting to tremble. 

"You'd be the last person to cross me," Marie said as she pressed the lid onto Lou's hands, steam filled the room and Marie heard Lou screaming in pain as Marie pressed down harder, making Lou wait longer for the pain to stop. 

"Will you deny me again?" Marie asked as she continued to cruelly burn Lou's hands. 

"No!" Lou screamed as she begged for mercy. 

"Good," Marie smiled as she released her hands from the bar and watching Lou fall to the ground, screaming in pain. 

Marie watched Lou run out of the laundry, hands in the air. The woman stared at Marie in shock as they've never seen a Top Dog steam press a woman's hand for as long as she did, they wondered what pain Lou Kelly had to go through. 

Ruby stared at Marie in shock, she hated Lou but she didn't want that to happen. 

*I'm in control.*

Allie Novak's Part

Allie sat at the table in the unit alone with no one keeping her company or making her feel cared for like she wanted, Liz was somewhere else in the prison, Boomer was with Sonia, and Ruby was with the other new inmate Rita Connors. 

With Kaz in hospital from the fight they both had for Top Dog, leaving both of them in hospital, Allie was paranoid by Marie's strategy of control. Allie knows it's time to look out for herself and protect herself from the wrath and ruthless monster that is Marie Winter but it won't be easy at all. 

Marie wasn't the only problem Allie was burdened with over the weeks, her and Ruby spent most of their time together. They've learnt a lot about each other and who they are and Ruby reminds Allie of Bea for some reason, Allie feels like she can breathe with Joan gone. 

*I can't possibly have feelings for Ruby, what about Bea? She might be gone but she's never forgotten!*

Allie snapped out of her own thoughts when she saw Ruby walking into the unit, breathing heavily and smiling. 

*What's she done now?*

Allie sat up from her chair and walked into Ruby's unit to see her washing her hands, Allie walked beside her to see that she was washing off blood. 

*What the hell?*

"Hey Allie!" Ruby smiled as she dried her hands with a cloth.

"Um, what happened?" Allie asked as she took the cloth out of her hands and placed it on a shelf. 

"I got into a fist fight and I won," Ruby laughed as she walked out of her unit to make tea, leaving Allie to follow her.

"Oh Ruby, why did you have to do that? You could of got hurt!" Allie rolled her eyes as she helped Ruby make her tea as she began to make another one for herself. 

"Marie Winter steam pressed Lou's hands but that bitch still didn't give back my stuff so I punched her and got my stuff back! I had to do it," Ruby explained as she sat down at the table, smiling at Allie. 

Allie knew that Ruby could look after herself but she was so blind by the fact that if she makes the wrong person angry she might get hurt which scared Allie the most but also makes her scared on how she worried about Ruby's safety so much. 

*She's just a friend, nothing more...* Allie assured herself as she sat down with Ruby, sipping her tea. 

"What do you think about Marie? I can't believe she's Top Dog," Allie asked curiously.

"I like her, she seems fine. Why don't you like her?" Ruby asked as she sipped her tea again. 

Allie remembered that she's never told Ruby about Marie and her past together when she was in a prostitution business and Marie was her pimp, she's never told Ruby how Marie used to abuse her, she'd slap her, burn her, verbally abuse her, and kick her until she was forced to do what Marie wanted her to do for her clients. 

"Um... She just seems different. I love Kaz and I hate her for nearly killing her, she'll pay some day when Kaz comes back," Allie promised. 

"Hey Allie?" Ruby asked as she placed her mug down onto the table slowly, licking her lips in suspense. 

"Yeah?" Allie said as she also placed her mug down. 

"Remember when you told me that Rita seemed to like me a bit?" Ruby asked. 

When Allie and Ruby were once hanging out, Ruby told Allie that she was in a fight with Lou Kelly and Rita saved her. Allie was curious to the fact that Rita seemed very caring of Ruby and that made Allie think that she might like Ruby a bit. 

"Yeah, what about that?" Allie asked as she placed her hand under her chin. 

"I trust you to not tell anyone what I'm about to say, okay?" Ruby asked desperately. 

"Um, okay?" Allie nodded. 

"Rita's my sister," Ruby answered.

Rita's and Ruby's Part

"I heard about what happened, what the bloody hell were you thinking?" Rita asked Ruby as she watched her sister ignoring her while cleaning her cell, Rita could tell that she was guilty. One of the woman told Rita exactly what happened in the laundry which made Rita wonder if it could of been Ruby's hands in the steam press. 

"Ugh, why can't you just piss of and let me do what I want. You're no longer my sister so fuck off!" Ruby demanded as she crossed her arms and threw her belongings on the floor. 

"Look, stop acting like a child Ru and listen to what I have to say," Rita demanded as she picked her sisters belongings off the floor and onto her bed. 

Ruby didn't agree or decline Rita's demand, she stood still and raised one eyebrow which meant she was ready to listen to Rita's advice for once. 

"You're free to do what you want, I know I've been on your back lately and I do that to protect you. Today's actions show me that you don't want my help, you're on your own but if you get yourself into something stupid I'll be there with you. And you are my sister Ru, you always have been. I don't want to see you hurt," Rita explained as she smiled, hoping for Ruby to accept what she's said. 

"I don't need your protection. I can take care of myself," Ruby explained quietly as she passed Rita and walked out of the unit, leaving Rita standing in her doorway. 

Rita sighed and walked into her own room to see two woman standing at the back of the cell, arms crossed and faces smiling. 

"The fuck do they want?" Rita asked herself. 

"You have your own cell use it, my one isn't a hotel," Rita explained as she pointed towards the exit. 

"We got a few things to explain Connors," One of the woman said, this woman was skinny with dark brown hair that dropped over her shoulders. She war a hoodie with a white shirt underneath and didn't appear strong in appearance. 

"Yeah? What?" Rita asked as she lay back on the wall next to the exit. 

"You're gonna join Marie's crew, muscle ya know? Punch some shit," The brown haired woman explained as she blonde woman walked beside her closer to Rita. 

"I do what I want, so fuck off," Rita demanded as she knew that this current conversation was soon going to turn into a fight. 

"Nah, you listen to the boss or you'll end up like Lou," The blonde woman explained as she held out a shiv. 

Two other inmates grabbed Rita from the behind but Rita could easily get through them, she elbowed the two woman behind her which caused them both to fall on top of each other, the blonde woman thrust the shiv towards Rita's stomach but Rita grabbed the woman's arm and twisted it while grabbing the weapon and held it towards the last standing woman which was the brown haired inmate. 

The woman ran towards Rita and attempted to throw her to the ground, Rita nearly lost her balance but one woman wasn't enough to take her down, she grabbed the woman by her hair and held the shiv to her neck. 

"No one tells me what to do here, I'm not looking for trouble but if you're looking for trouble from me, I'm gonna give you trouble. Now all of you fuck off," Rita yelled as the four woman walked away from Rita's cell, leaving the strong indigenous woman breathing heavily. 

*Top Dog or not, Kaz or Marie, no one tells me what to do.* 

 

Liz's Part

The Night approached and Liz was growing more paranoid and anxious by every day that passed since Sonia's return, she still hasn't forgotten the day where Sonia walked into Liz's cell with a weapon and threatened to kill her. 

"You see this Liz? This is an object that will make it's way into your insides."

"I will kill you." 

Liz felt her eyelids close as she was lying on the soft and calming bed, for once she felt like she could breathe again and she hoped she could fall asleep and get through the night without nightmares about Sonia. 

Liz was in her dream, she sat in her cell but everything was dark. Liz turned her head to her right to see Sonia Stevens watching her through the window.

Liz looked down at her hands to see blood covering them, Sonia was now in Liz's cell looking down at Liz's hands with her. Liz looked up from them and saw Sonia watching her while holding hands which caused the blood to be shared on each other. 

"Our blood has been combined together, we are nearly close as sisters. This is what we both want," Sonia smiled as she pulled Liz closer to her face and joined eyes. 

"This is my gift to you," Sonia said as Liz felt a sharp pain in her lower stomach, Sonia has stabbed her with a shiv but Liz didn't mind, instead she took the shiv off Sonia and continued to stab herself. 

"Yes Liz! Continue this, you'll go to sleep, this is what you deserve," Sonia smiled as she helped Liz stab herself more, blood filled the room and walls. 

Pain was no longer with Liz, she felt her eyes close but not completely. It was a relaxing feeling for Liz, even if she was in a dream. 

Liz was now in a void of darkness with nothing in her sights except black, guilt and fear was taking over her other emotions. If Sonia died from the poisoning, nothing like this would be happening. 

Liz woke up from her dream but it took her a while to regain clear eye sight, something was watching down on her but it was hard for Liz to recognise who or what it was. The blur was fading and Liz came to terms of who was watching her, her heart was starting to beat faster and sweat was falling from her forehead. 

It was Sonia.

Liz tried to move her arms and legs but something was holding her down, Liz tilted her head to her right arm to see rope around her hand. 

*What the fuck?*

Sonia somehow tied Liz to the bed while she was asleep. Sonia stuffed a cloth in Liz's mouth as she placed a finger on her lip. 

"Shh..." Sonia said. 

Liz tried to break free but she couldn't, Sonia placed a blanket or two over Liz and began to stab multiple times into Liz's stomach. Liz screamed a muffled scream as she didn't give up on trying to escape but this didn't help, the knife continued to stab her. 

"Ah!" Sonia screamed as she stabbed faster than ever, she was completely deranged. 

Sonia's Part

Sonia finished stabbing Liz and let go off the knife and took of her gloves, she walked out of Liz's cell and saw a woman entering it. Sonia walked over to the sink to make tea, she didn't have any blood on her when she checked so no one would be aware of the truth. 

"Hey Sonia," A woman called out from Sonia's behind, making Sonia turn around and smile. 

Sonia sat down at the table and walked out of the unit, she walked down the hallway. Prisoners from each side smiled at her which made Sonia feel in control. She's always wanted to become Top Dog but she never knew how to take over, so when she grew a relationship with Boomer she felt like she had a crew. 

 

Together they created the Green Walls which soon turned into an enterprise ran inside the walls of prison. Many guards and woman doubted Sonia's reach and thought that woman couldn't be capable on running such a project but Sonia proved them wrong but that success was short lived when Sonia was poisoned by Liz and nearly killed. 

Sonia returned to the prison to hear about the two escapees who were Franky Doyle and Joan Ferguson, they escaped through the garden shipment for the Green Walls. 

The fact that they succeeded with escaping under Sonia's nose made Sonia furious, she'd take on Joan Ferguson any day. 

Sonia was now in the yard, she saw the current Top Dog walking towards her. Sonia wasn't intimidated by Marie, she thought she might be useful. 

"Sonia is it?" Marie asked as she signaled to sit down at a table. Sonia smiled and sat down with her. 

"Marie is it?" Sonia asked, making Marie raise one eyebrow. 

"Yes. How are you today?" Marie smiled. 

"As happy as can be," Sonia replied, staring at Marie in an attempt for intimidation. 

Silence grew between the two powerful woman.

"I want you to help me with my business. I've heard a lot of information about you, I know you claimed to be innocent about murdering Helen and your husband Geoffrey but I know you did it. I'm not mad or afraid of you, I admire you. We could run my business together, you can get part of my earnings," Marie explained. 

Sonia smiled even more at the satisfaction of someone telling her that they admire what she did, Sonia loved the feeling of overpowering someone. 

"ATTENTION COMPOUND, ATTENTION COMPOUND. THIS IS A CODE BLACK!"


End file.
